Dulce predicción
by Kaochi
Summary: Remus Lupin sabe algo con absoluta certeza: a Teddy Lupin le gustarán los dulces tanto como a él.


Bueno, queriditas, al fin lo tengo. Después de muchas veins y pains y sorrow, he conseguido acabarlo, así que… aquí está mi aportación paaaaara el Amigo Visible de Orden Merodeadora. Feeeeeelicidades, **Siesna** (o no, depende de cómo se mire, jiji).

Agradecer muuuchas cositas, principalmente a Eme, que me soportó un día entero mientras gruñía como una banshee que llevaba doscientos años (año arriba, año abajo) para escribir la primera frase; a María, que me encauzó a un Peter demasiado escandalizado xD; y a Ches y Källa, que aportaron la parte técnica y la entusiasta. A Eri no le doy las gracias, que me cae fatal.

Bien, soltado el rollo pertinente (sé que os encanta, admitidlo), os dejo leer este intento de comedia barra tragedia barra whatever que me ha destrozado totalmente el cerebro. Sí, soy una triste.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Jota Ká me pertenece. De hacerlo, Draco sería el prota de la historia, Voldemort tendría un lugar en todos nuestros corazoncitos y Regulus estaría permanentemente dentro de mi cama. Y no precisamente vestido.

* * *

**Dulce predicción.**

_—Todas las cosas suceden por alguna razón—_

_

* * *

_

—_Demonios, James… estás jodidamente chiflado. Díselo, Remus. Dile que es un gilipollas —Sirius siempre tiene que dar la nota. Tiene que gritar, y decir palabrotas, y encenderse un cigarro para sentirse a gusto—. ¿Pero quieres dejar de leer un maldito momento?_

_Suspiro mientras mis ojos abandonan con fastidio la línea catorce de mi ejemplar de Historia de la Magia y se clavan en esa masa de humo y mal humor que está espatarrada en una de las butacas, fulminando a James con una sonrisa torcida. _

—_Deberías probar a estudiar algo más que una enciclopedia de insultos. El examen de mañana sería un ejemplo perfecto. _

_Él se ríe con ganas, provocando que finalmente me rinda, cierre el libro y me una a la esperpéntica conversación sobre el futuro matrimonial de James. Algo que, por supuesto, Peter aplaude y Sirius aborrece con toda su alma. _

—_¿Qué? ¿Está mal querer tener hijos? —James finge acariciarse la barbilla con gesto experto—. Entiendo que tú no quieras tenerlos, ¿eh? Seguro que nacían feos y fumando —Se calla cuando un cojín rojo impacta de lleno en su cara, descolocándole las gafas redondas—. Y violentos. _

_Esta vez soy yo quién me río, provocando que sus ojos grises resbalen de la sonrisita de autosuficiencia que le dedica el moreno hasta centrarse en mí. Y sé perfectamente lo que va a venir a continuación. _

—_¿Tú también quieres casarte y tener hijos, Remus?—Da una larga calada al cigarro, como un crío maleducado y gamberro, y expulsa el humo en mi dirección con la única intención de molestarme tanto como lo está él—. ¿Con quién, con Snivellus?_

_Su ocurrencia le hace tanta gracia que hasta consigue balancear la butaca mientras se sujeta la barriga, y su piel adquiere un leve tinte rojizo. Pero eso no evita que me replantee en serio su pregunta. James debe de notarlo, porque se acerca con sutileza y le clava el codo en las costillas mientras forcejea teatralmente para arrebatarle el cigarro de la boca. Peter se escandaliza ante el "joder" de Sirius y se aleja un poco de ellos, evitando así que alguna patada perdida en el aire acabe en su cara. _

_Los veo pelearse como siempre, entre insultos y carcajadas que acabarán cuando las gafas de James salten por los aires, o cuando el cigarrillo de Sirius se descapulle contra su camisa. Los veo a los tres, a los que son mis amigos, mi familia en Hogwarts, y soy incapaz de no sentirme afortunado a pesar de las cicatrices que pugnan por hacerme pensar lo contrario. No puedo amargarles la noche. No quiero hacerlo. _

—_¿Para qué querría tener hijos si con vosotros ya tengo bastante? —Me sorprendo al oír que esa voz jocosa y cargada de malicia es la mía—. Canuto, como sigas derrochando buen humor, acabará pasándote lo mismo que a Ebenezer Scrooge. _

_El aludido consigue deshacerse de James con un fuerte empujón en el pecho y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí, con una ceja alzada y los restos del cigarro aún entre los dedos. _

—_¿Que me suicidaré por tener un nombre horrible e impronunciable? _

—_Es un cuento de Navidad de un muggle, idiota —murmura James levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose los pantalones—. Chickens, o algo así. Se lo he visto a Lily._

—_Ooooooooooh. Los pollos muggles han visto mi futuro… —Se enciende otro cigarro y le da una profunda calada—. ¿Y es malo? ¿Qué desgracias me esperan? ¿Se me declarará McGonagall públicamente? ¿Me llamará mi madre para decirme que en realidad soy hijo de un trol? _

—_Lo segundo es muy factible, sí. _

_Me aclaro un poco la garganta para contener las ganas de hechizarlos a los dos. Son tal para cual. DEMASIADO tal para cual. Son tan idénticos que, juntos, resultan insufribles. _

—_En realidad es Dickens. Pero sí, es un cuento. Habla de un hombre huraño y gruñón —Sirius me dedica su dedo corazón, pero lo ignoro— al que visitan tres fantasmas: el de las Navidades Pasadas, el de las Navidades Presentes y el de las Navidades Futuras. _

—_Déjame adivinar el final: monta una granja de pollos. _

_Peter se muerde los labios con fuerza para no estallar en carcajadas, y Sirius se acomoda mejor en la butaca, satisfecho. James no lo está tanto, porque le lanza el cojín que minutos antes había acabado estrellándose contra su cara. No puedo evitar dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento, aunque sé que en el fondo la historia le importa tanto como la reproducción de las acromántulas, y que sólo quiere enterarse del final para poder hablar de ello con Lily. Sirius, como es lógico, se pone hecho un basilisco._

—_¡Me has chafado el cigarro! ¡Mierda, y sólo me había fumado la mitad! ¿Te crees que soy rico o qué? —Murmura un par de incongruencias al ver que su interlocutor alza las cejas y vuelve a recuperar su pose de "rey de la butaca", rascándose descaradamente sus partes—. Eres un muermo, igual que la historia de Remus. Sólo quieres que termine porque así podrás hacerte el interesante con Lily. Tengo una idea —Se levanta, se pone frente al moreno e hinca la rodilla en el suelo—, ¿por qué no le regalas un pollo?_

_El berrido de James es épico, y vuelven a tirarse al suelo en una masa de puñetazos, risas y amenazas que nunca van a cumplirse. Suspiro, incapaz de enfadarme con ellos, y termino haciendo lo de siempre: reunirme con Peter y contemplarles hasta que se separan, jadeantes y risueños, con el pelo revuelto y las camisas hechas una arruga impresentable. Pareciendo dos hermanos, como solo ellos saben hacerlo. _

_Un bostezo descomunal rompe la atmósfera, provocando que Sirius y James se vuelvan hacia Peter, divertidos. El pobre no sabe dónde meterse, pero tiene razón: ya va siendo hora de cerrar el chiringuito._

—_Es casi la una y mañana hay examen. Deberíamos irnos a la cama. _

—_No —gimió Peter al instante, sintiéndose culpable de mi decisión—. Puedo ir yo… No tenéis por qué marcharos todos…_

—_Da igual, Colagusano. Además, Lunático ya lo está pasando bastante mal por no poder seguir seduciendo a su libro de Encantamientos con su mirada de empollón responsable._

—_El examen es de Historia, Sirius._

_Canuto profiere un taco bastante vulgar, y Peter sonríe, nervioso. _

_

* * *

_A Remus Lupin le habría gustado poder contarle un cuento a su hijo. Le habría gustado alzar la varita a tiempo y haber repelido el Avada de Dolohov. Le habría gustado ser más valiente.

Sin embargo, no se arrepiente de lo sucedido. No lo hace porque sabe que sus cuentos habrían acabado teñidos de un miedo y una decepción que no quiere presentes en su hijo. No lo hace porque murió defendiendo algo demasiado grande y demasiado importante, y porque finalmente fue valiente.

Remus Lupin es inteligente, y sabe que ése ya no es su lugar. Ha aprendido a renunciar a lo más grande que hay en su vida porque sabe que Ellos le están esperando para cerrar un ciclo. Y esta vez tampoco quiere ser él el que "les amargue la noche".

* * *

_James se ríe mientras Sirius se debate en voz alta entre hechizar a Binns para que olvide el examen o inventarse las revueltas de duendes del siglo XV. _

—_Total, no pueden ser muy diferentes a las del siglo XIV, ¿no?_

—_Pero esas tampoco te las sabes —murmura la voz somnolienta de Peter desde las escaleras—. Aprobaste el examen porque te lo copiaste entero de James…_

_Sirius le resta importancia con un gesto desdeñoso. _

—_Me enrollaré contando algo sobre la vida de Flitwick. _

—_Pero acuérdate de sustituir "Flitwick" por "duendes", ¿vale? —La cara de James desaparece por la escalera de caracol justo a tiempo de evitar un "Rictusempra". _

—_Me cae FATAL. _

—_Ya. _

_Me levanto del suelo con parsimonia y recojo mi libro, que sigue olvidado encima de la chimenea. Después rodeo la butaca con tranquilidad y le doy un ligero golpecito a Sirius en el hombro. Él bufa algo, malhumorado, pero aparta sus ojos grises de la escalera y los centra en mí. _

—_No, Canuto —Él parpadea, confuso—. No voy a tener hijos. No sé si le conviene al mundo tener más Lunáticos sueltos por ahí… _

_Me doy la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta alguna, y me encamino a los dormitorios. Cuando he subido cinco escalones, alguien me tira de la túnica. _

—_Y no. No voy a dejar que te copies de mí mañana. _

—_Joder, Remus —gruñe dándome tal empujón que casi provoca que me coma el suelo—, que no es eso. Es una pena que no vayas a tener hijos. El único defecto que habrían tenido sería tu enfermiza afición por los dulces. Imagina —Hincha los mofletes de una forma terriblemente cómica—, ¡fijo que te salían obesos!_

_Le estampo el libro en la cabeza, aunque me río imaginándome a mí mismo con cinco tallas más. Muy, muy gracioso. _

—_Menudo adivino estás tú hecho…_

_Oigo su risita ronca, y cuando quiero darme cuenta ya me ha adelantado con cuatro enormes zancadas, aunque me da tiempo a oír algo parecido a que la tarifa por sus predicciones asciende a copiar mi examen de mañana. Y esta vez soy yo el que profiere un taco. _

_

* * *

_

Pese a todo, Remus Lupin está contento, porque aunque no haya podido disfrutar de su hijo como él habría deseado, sabe algo con absoluta certeza: a Teddy Lupin le gustarán los dulces tanto como a él.

* * *

Bailad al son de las bragas invisibles. Y advertid a los menores que leer a mi Sirius es poco recomendable, principalmente por la cantidad de insanos insultos que suelta. De ahí el rating T.

Amadme ahora, porque lo de callad para siempre no me gusta, así que no os dejo hacerlo. Ea.

PD. No sabéis lo que he sufrido con el título. Con sólo decir que me debatía entre "Canuto Trelawney Black" y "Espero que no salga obeso…" ya os podéis hacer una idea.


End file.
